Chapter One of One Too Many Ciders
by Neon dash
Summary: this is an aquadash clopfic I am at the bar in ponyville I see your rainbow mane as I drink my 5th cider of the day will I win you over or make a total fool of myself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One of One Too Many Ciders

* Oh my head I can't comprehend what is going on as I sip my 5th Cider I see you and you rainbow colored mane oh! That beautiful mane it takes my breath away! I take another sip of my ice-cold cider and slam the glass on the table, I watch you as you make your way to the table beside my own you have a drunk expression on your face you magenta eyes beaming oh those eyes they bore into the very soul of a pony. The club has many drunk and giggling ponies but I have my eyes on only one pony you Rainbow Dash!*

My name is Princess Aqua Heart I am a alicorn vampony that lives here in ponyville. I work at the Ponyville strip club as a pole dancer. Tonight is my night off I can enjoy the sweet taste of a cold cider without the boss getting aggravated.

" H-Hello there Hick!" I say drunkenly to you as i give you a goofy grin.

* So stupid! Ah Aqua you are supposed to say Hello there Rainbow Dash! Stupid so stupid Aqua!*

You look at me with a blush and a large grin on your muzzle. You giggle a soft sort of harsh sounding giggle.I take another sip of cider and oh the taste is delicious!

" Hello there say what brings you here to the bar? You ask with a sly grin upon your muzzle and hold out you blue feathery wing out in greeting.

" Oh um it is my day off and I thought I would chill ya know." I say with a blush one my cheeks before taking another sip.

" Awesome I have a week off from the Wonderbolts so ya I am here enjoying a vacation, you come here often? Don't think I have ever seen you what is your name?" You say with an arch an eyebrow in curiosity.

" I am Aqua Heart pleased to meet you I work as a Pole dancer at the strip club.

" Oh wow that sounds awesome I say that makes you 20% cooler!" You say with a slight blush on you blue cheeks.

* Oh my Sweet Celestia! I can't believe she is talking to me! Me of all mares too. Oh it is such a wonderful day indeed.*

You make your way over to my booth and sit down. You have a very big grin on your face. you take a sip of your cider a set it firmly on the table in front of me.

" So what are your plans this evening?I thought I would invite somepony over for a movie night but all my friends are out of town on different seem like a cool mare Aqua." You say with a slight sadness in your tone.

You make your way over to my booth and sit down. You have a very big grin on your face. you take a sip of your cider a set it firmly on the table in front of me.

I blush." I don't have anything planned my schedule blank so I am free and thank you for the invitation.''

" Follow me to my place when you are done with that cider Hick! say you are a g-good looking mare h-has anypony ever told ya that?" You say with a drunken slur.

" Ya once or twice thanks." I say with a wide grin my fangs showing but you don't don't seem to notice or you don't care I am not sure of which.

" That is so awesome!" You manage to say without a single slur of the tongue in your drunken state.

" Thanks Rainbow dash you are amazing too," I beam at you proudly as I finish the last of my cider slamming the now empty glass on the table.

And with that we make our way out of the bar mind you not in the most graceful of manners more like we are bumping into things and other ponies on the way to your house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Invitations**

 **You spread you glorious blue wings for flight I do the same spreading my large aquamarine and black wings and we take off into the night, We make our way through the large puffy clouds the moon showing off in the distance and stars /,dance around it, What a wonderful night it is indeed we reach you cloud home and you invite me in.**

" **Nice place ya got here Rainbow dash your place is so cool but not as cool as you." I say excitedly a drunken grin on my face,**

 *** Oh nice going Princess of fools she will never like you stupid, stupid Aqua* I mentally kick myself.**

" **Thanks make yourself at home while I go make some awesome buttery popcorn." you smile and leave me to find myself a seat.**

 **As you leave the room I catch myself glancing at your round but firm flank Oh Celestia that juicy flank is all I can think about at this moment. Dirty thoughts cloud my mind as I await your return such dirty thoughts indeed. I can hear you in the kitchen and smell the aroma of butter and cooking popcorn kernels as it fills the air. You return with a large red bowl of freshly popped buttery popcorn and sit next to me on the couch.**

" **Okay so what kinds of movies do you like Aqua? I have lots to choose from." You say with a smile.**

" **I love daring do adventure movie are my favorite I have all her books." I smile back at you gazing into those sparkling magenta eyes of yours.**

 **Your eyes widen in pure excitement and your wings fly straight up into the air. I giggle at the sight and you blush. You trot over to the tv and turn it on popping the movie in the dvd player underneath and scoot closer to me once you return to the couch.**

" **Soooo…. Daring do huh?" You say breaking the silence after sometime.**

" **Ya she is a-amazing but not as you or as awesome as y-... erm I've said too much." I say with a rosie red face and widened eyes.**

" **Tell me again how I am awesome." You put your lips to my own and kiss me softly while the movie plays in the background now seeming more and more like a faded memory as the seconds pass.**

 *** Holy Celestia is this actually happening?!* thinks to self sweat pouring down my face and I close my eyes joining in the kiss. Our lips press together making a soft smacking sound as we kiss. The kiss lasts for only a short while and you pull away smiling.**

" **So…. Aqua you said I was awesome right?" You smirk a look of pure lust on your face.**

 **I gulp and say. "Yes Rainbow dash you are so awesome I can't even put it into words."**

 **You chuckle." I know one way,"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three of One Too Many Ciders Movie night

The seconds pass by neither of us breath you magenta eyes look deep into my own I start to sweat out of nervousness neither of us speak for what seems to be an eternity. My jaw drops you giggle and use a fore hoof to close it. I blush like mad you smirk finally the silence breaks as you speak.

" You k-know what I mean you sexy mare hick you me bed n-now." You smirk and stutter drunkenly.

" Bu…" My words trail off as you give me no time to utter a protest grabbing my hoof into your own you fly us both up the stairs.

My mind wanders a bit and my head spins * Is this really happening? Brain: Oh you think that you're so special don't you you are drunk and she is drunk tartarus knows if she would like you back in real life. Can it brain! This is gonna happen just you wait and see. Brain: Oh I be waiting alright.*

We make it up the stairs to you well decorated room and you toss me on the bed grinning darkly at me. Pictures and memorabilia of the wonderbolts adorn the room from floor to ceiling. I gulp nervously you stand over me with dominance smirking.

You lower your head and press your lips to my own once again I return the kiss and you rub a hoof along the curves of my body as we make out making me gasp. Pressing your tongue against my lips you try to pry them open I open my mouth to allow you access. Our tongues dancing against one another as we make out. Your breath smells of cider My nostrils flare to it's aroma I nibble on your bottom lip playfully. We part lips after some time a strand of saliva still connecting us you smile at me.

" Wow ! that was awesome!" You giggle.

" Y-ya it was." I say dazed.

You start to kiss down my neck and down to my chest fluff planting small pecks here and there I gasp louder. You continue to make a small trail of kisses down my body making it to my belly and go farther still. You draw ever near to my marehood and spread my hind legs apart kissing my inner thighs. You then plant a kiss on the folds of my marehood making me moan out in pleasure. "Mmmft!" Spreading the the lips of my marehood with your tongue you begin to lick my clit gently send a wave of pure bliss to my brain. I moan loudly in response to you playful teasing.

"Oh Gods above this is heavenly o-oh F-fuck!" I moan loudly and pant.

You lick faster and my mind draws to a blank as screams of pure longing fill the room echoing throughout the cloud home. My marehood grows wetter as you continue to tease my clit. You nibble on it gently and then stop shoving your muzzle and tongue deep within my depths. The movie has long since been forgotten and still plays on the television downstairs.

" Oh Rainbow dash make me yours punish me I am a bad princess!" screams out in sheer ecstasy.

Your eyes sparkle as you look up at me continuing to eat me out my rose red eyes meeting yours. You lick deeper inside of my cunt and I moan extremely loud. I fight not to close my legs because of to Intensity of the pleasure. I gasp and moan my legs beginning to shake as you lick faster. My breathing quickens as my first as orgasm approaches.

" O-oh fuck rainbow you know how to pleasure a mare!" Shouts and pants heavily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Of One Too Many Ciders Drunken Lust**

 **You continue your assault on my marehood diving in and out like a savage beast. I buck wildly as you eat me out viciously never losing a single beat as you strum my clit like an instrument. I moan loudly over and over again as you pleasure my flower with not even the slightest bit of hesitation.**

 ***Oh fuck Rainbow dash make this mare scream like never before!* I think to myself as I let out another moan.**

" **Oh fuck rainbow ya fuck me hard eat me out like an apple pie Mmmmft!" I scream out loud as you lick even faster watching my facial expressions change with every lick you place on my marehood.**

 **You giggle and shove you muzzle inside of my cunt roughly making me gasp and squeal. My orgasm is now ever near and I feel my loins begin to tighten up as you continue your deep penatrations of my very moist very wet marehood. Using your tongue you lick the insides of my love tunnel like you haven't had a glass of water to drink and you are parched. I pant ever so heavily and bite my bottom lip with a fang causing it to bleed a little but I don't mind right now my world is being rocked and I have no time for such petty little matters.**

" **Ahhgg! Rainbow Dash I'm gonna Cum!" I moan out as hot sprits of sticky mare juices squirt out of my marehood.**

 **Opening your mouth wide you swallow my cum as more and more bursts forth and leaks down my nethers. I continue to pant heavily as you lick up the remaining mare juices as the run down my hind legs. My legs are so shaky I must admit it is quite a wonderful sensation feeling your legs vibrate like that after a good fucking It sends chills down my spine just thinking about it.**

 **You chuckle before uttering." Oh Aqua you silly mare we aren't even close to done yet."**

 **I gulp and look into those beautiful magenta eyes as they sparkle a sly grin on your muzzle. I blush rather madly as my legs continue to vibrate as if there was a tiny motor in each of them. You sit up and your lips meet mine pushing them apart you enter my mouth placing your tongue within careful of my sharp and deadly fangs. You press your lips firmly against my own and I press my tongue inside of your lips parting them ever so slightly. Our tongues do the dance of lovers as we continue to make out I can taste the sweet minty flavors of my cum on your tongue as we wrestle tongues. Our lips part slightly and we dive back in again a stray hoof of yours inches it's way to my already sensitive plot and you begin to stroke my cilt gently.**

 **I gasp and moan at the sensations into the kiss as you continue to pleasure my sweet spot with your hoof. I take in a long and deep breath of air filling my lungs and moan again as you pick up speed rubbing my cilt faster. With lips locked in place and tongues in the battle over dominance you continue to pick up speed rubbing furiously at my already soaking sex it growing wetter by the second. I utter a loud moan and wrestle my tongue viciously against your own as you continue your assault on my most private of parts.**

" **Mffttt!" I moan into your mouth neither of us taking our eyes off one another.**

 **At long last we part lips our mouths still connected by a single but rather long strand of saliva. I blush ever so slightly meeting your gaze as you continue to give me a hoof job. I moan again and take your hoof into my own and press down so your hoof is rubbing harder against my dripping sex. My eyes are filled with drunken lust as I moan into the air watching you do your magic on me.**

 ***Fuck! Oh yes that's it fuck me hard and make me a real mare! Brain: Earth to Aqua anypony home? You do realize you are just after her for lust right? Oh Shut up let me enjoy the moment you know nothing Brain you have no say Brain: Whatever you say oh powerful Goddess." I battle it out with my brain and heave a long drawn out sigh hoping you won't take notice.**

" **Fuck you are great at this Rainbow!" I let out a rather high pitch squeak of a moan.**

" **You love it when I rub your cunt you dirty little princess don't you?" You smirk a devilish smile across your lips.**

 **Blushing madly I simply nod and moan again. You surprise me all of a sudden when you shove your hoof deep within my marehood and rub its inner walls sending a shudder down my spine. My eyes widen in shock jaw agape almost as if it is about to fall onto the bed I cry out in pure bliss. You rutt my inner walls like no tomorrow and I scream cumming for the second time tonight. I hope this night never ends you take your cum coated hoof out of my marehood and take a whiff of the minty scent coming from it before taking a slow tantalizing lick across it.**

" **It is your turn to go down on me next you dirty little princess I'll be waiting." You say with a smug grin on your face and with that you leave me blushing.**

" **Oh I plan to you can count on it!" I retort back with my own wicked grin.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Of One Too Many Ciders Taste Of The Rainbow

"A-are you sure Rainbow Dash?" Stammers with a bright red blushing face looking right you.

" Does this face look like it is joking Aqua come on and taste the rainbow you know you wanna" You smirk.

Gulps and crawls over to your legs that are wide open revealing the bright blue outer lips of you clearly aroused marehood and takes a single delicate lick across it. I plant small kisses on each thigh and slowly uses my long tongue to push open the outer lips to get to the delicious gem and button inside. I start by making a quick flicking motion across your pink little nub with my tongue and suck on one of the outer lips as I tease you clit. Warm juices run free of their warm moist prison as we continue our night of hot mare on mare passions.

You gasp loudly and let out a low moan " ohhhh mmmm aaaaa ya like that!"

Wet sucking sounds as well as soft moans fill the otherwise silent cloud home at this nightly hour. I start to tease your clit more going around the pink fleshy button in large and small circular motions as if moving to the beat of a non existent song playing in the background of our wonderful love making. Using a hoof I rub the inside of tight and firm love tunnel making you heave a deep and long moan.

" Oh fuck ya celestia aaah mmmft yes Yes Oh Yes!" You cry out in sheer bliss watching me as I do my work.

I start to suck your clit using my normal teeth and stick the rest of my muzzle deep within your love flower. You scream out with all sorts of oohs , ohs, and yeses they ring in my ears like music such lovely music to my ears it is my long tongue I lick deep inside of you inner walls going straight for my prize the pleasure center itself the G spot as I continue to suckle and nibble on your love button.

"A-Auqa Gah I can't hold on much longer You are so awesome!" Panting and moaning you throw your head back and push yourself even closer to my muzzle making it go deeper inside of you.

With those delightful words from your lips I pick up speed on my sucks and licks as you legs begin to shake and thump against the sheets. The sweet aroma of hot steamy sex and fresh sweat fills the entirety of the room as I continue to eat out the juicy plump marehood of my long time crush Rainbow Dash. My mind is spinning around inside my head as it seems this is too good to be true me of all ponies having sex with you the fastest flier in all of Equestria! I lick deeper and faster till I reach your sweet spot dead on and continue to tease your clit with my teeth gently.

" I-I'm cumming Nah mmmmm ah!" You say with one last shouting moan hot mare juices gushing inside my mouth so fast I have little time to react.

My eyes widen in surprise as burst, after burst, after burst of cum fills my entire mouth I swallow only to have my entire mouth fill up again in only a few seconds. My muzzle glistens with stray bits of mare juices and all I can smell now is the sweet scent of your dripping wet and juicy plot. I swallow the last bit of cum and wait a few seconds just to see if you will cum some more before pulling away and taking a breath.

"W-wow Rainbow you tasted and still do taste great you are the best mare I have ever tasted by far!" I grin widely looking into those sexy magenta eyes of yours making you blush.

Your hide legs continue their now steady rhythm thumping loudly against the bed like the beat of a drum. I smile as I go for those soft luscious lips of yours meeting you hypnotic gaze as my eyes meet your own. Pressing my lips against yours I close my eyes your lips parting slightly to meet my own in a passionate and loving embrace as we begin to kiss. I climb on top of your sweating and panting form wrapping a hind leg around you so our marehoods are now touching and slowly start to rub against you causing you and I both to moan at once. You join in stimulating my marehood as you too start to rub your marehood against mine making me cry out in pleasure. I slide my tongue inside your parted lips and in turn put yours into my own making them dance against each other as we pick up speed the sinsations driving us both wild. Both marehoods become wetter and wetter with each rub and our love buttons join in on the stimulations as we make out.

I part lips with you for only a second to let out a loud cry of complete euphoria " Ahhhnaa! Fuck Dashie fuck mmmm this feels so good I never want to stop!"

You let out your own loud moan. " O-oh fuck Celestia Aqua where did you learn to do this?!"

" Y-years of practices as a dancer !" I moan in reply.

I gently return to your soft lips and start to kiss you once more rubbing against you faster than before. Starting to rub my fore hooves up and down your back to the delicate sky blue feathers of your wings we go back to our making out me nibbling playfully on your lower lip and you licking mine. Tongues roll around our mouths and marehoods rub together hips rocking back and forth as we stimulate each other to the point of no return.* Holy Luna this feels so good I wish It never has to end! Brain: Okay you win this round this does feel pretty damn goooood…* Thoughts run through out my mind. We go as fast as we are both able to each of us starting to get closer and closer to climaxing as we press our soaking wet and dripping marehoods together not even stopping to rest our aching thighs for a second. Your tongue competes in the battle over the dominance of both our mouths as mine does the same. Both of us take turns in the panting and moaning inside of our mouths. At last when neither of us can take anymore pleasure and we reach to the focal point of orgasm we unlock lips and gaze into each other's eyes before letting out one last moan together.

"I-I'm cumming!" We cry out in unison as a large load of hot and sticky mare juices cover both of our plots and run down both sets of legs onto the sheets below.

Sweat pours down both of our exhausted bodies wings falling limply at our sides as we pant heavily at the same time. After some silence and heavy breathing we both burst out in laughter me still laying on top of you. By now our drunkenness has as but seldomly vanished without a trace. Normally I will tell say I get on hell of a hangover from that much drinking but because of our little night of hot steamy sex I gotta say I don't even notice it one bit.

" Rainbow dash that was the best sex ever in all my years of my immortal life I have never had such hot and sweaty sex with anypony mare or stallion alike!" I grin looking into your smiling and sweaty face watching me with your love filled eyes.

" Really you mean it Aqua?" You say with a wide smile across your lips.

" Yes really." I smile back

" You sure you're not pulling my wing?" you ask with a devilish smirk on your muzzle

" Cross my heart hope to die stick a cupcake in my eye." I snort back playfully doing the motions of the little promise chant with a hoof crossing it over my chest before putting a pretend cupcake in my left eye.

We both giggle loudly at the bad attempt I have made at the pinkie promise. I snort cutely as I laugh making you burst out in laughter. Our laughter fills the silent cloud home as we enjoy our time together.

" we really should try and get some shut eye it is almost dawn." You say finally after you are able to catch a breath looking at the clock by the bedside on top of the nightstand.

" yeah I think you are right Rainbow Dash." Replies before letting out a long yawn.

" we can shower when we wake up and I can make breakfast how does that sound sexy alicorn?" You ask with a grin.

" Sounds awesome Rainbow." I smile back before sliding off of your sweating and glistening body.

As my eyes grow heavy I take one last look at you beautiful form wrapping my wings around your already sleeping form and pull you closer to me. I fall asleep at last you in my hooves and smile my dream consisting of the night's events Just as the sun begins to peek through the window dawn having come at last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six Of One Too Many Ciders Fun In The Shower:**

" **Come on Aqua wake up!" You say enthusiastically jumping onto my sleeping form.**

" **Dash it is really early can't I please sleep in?" I mutter under a long and messy mane that flows on its own due to magic.**

" **Ah come on Aqua we can have some fun this morning all you have to do is jump in the shower with me," You whisper in my ear in a very seductive manner causing it to twitch.**

 **I can feel your warm breath as you exhale and inhale blowing on my ear. I open my right eye to look up at your grinning face your soft rounded lips meeting mine. This makes me blush madly and I squeak closing my eyes returning the kiss. You nuzzle my cheek once we part lips.**

" **Ok Rainbow I am up give me a minute will ya?" I ask with a yawn as I roll over to stand up.**

" **S-sure Aqua I'll give you five minutes okay?" You smile before turning away and playfully whacking my face with your tail.**

" **H-hey that tickles hahaha!" I snort with laughter using my wings to shield my face from attack.**

 **You leave the room swaying your tight but toned flank in the air with each step you take. I peak out of my wings and find myself drooling mouth agape as I stare. I get up and follow you in a daze a trail of drool in my wake. Stumbling around I make my way to your side like a submissive pet.**

" **You like what you see you silly sexy princess?" you say with a chuckle.**

" **Y-ya huh? Oh!" I realize I am staring at your flank and I blush madly.**

" **Look at it all you want Aqua it is yours to play with all you want." You gaze into my rose red eyes grinning.**

" **Oh I will be devouring that sweet ass of yours that is a promise." I retort back with a wink and a sly smile.**

 **You giggle as we reach the shower room you make your way inside first I follow suit. I look around the room as you go over to the shower faucet turning it on. Steam quickly smothers the room as you climb into the tub beckoning me to follow. Climbing in I smile and move closer to you careful not to slip.**

" **You ready for some real fun Aqua?" you say as you turn me over flipping me onto my back and climbing on top of me .**

" **You better your sweet ass I am!" I whistle through my teeth.**

 **Leaning over me you press your soft lips against my own and use a fore hoof to pleasure my sweet spot. I let out a loud gasp and moan into your lips our manes now soaked from the steaming shower. I press my lips hard against your own as you continue to pleasure my rose bud moaning louder with every movement your hoof makes. We do not slow the kiss however as you do so opening your mouth slightly I slide my tongue between your parted lips entering inside. You do the same and our tongues find themselves in the battle of dominance once again attacking each other as we make out your lips firmly on mine.**

" **Mmmm!" I moan as you start to pleasure my clit rubbing your hoof across it as we continue our hot make out session.**

 **Tongues dance in a loving and sensual formation as we continue our not so quite bit of fun. You start to rub my little nub faster and faster crying out in pleasure. I part lips with you for a quick breath of fresh air a small strand of glistening saliva still connecting us.**

" **Oh Rainbow fuck ya that feels amazing don't stop mmmmm Fuck me hard!" I moan biting down hard on my lower lip causing it to bleed only a tiny bit.**

" **You love it when I rub you like that you slutty mare don't you?" You smirk as you tease my clit even more.**

" **Yes master I do Oh celesssstia FUCK!" I scream as I thrust my hips into your waiting hoof making a wet and squishy sound.**

" **Mmm master I like that." You say with a devilish smirk.**

 **My eyes fill with longing and lust as you rub fast and hard on my red little clit. I moan in complete and utter euphoria the wetter I grow. Your hoof slides inside my soaking wet pussy with ease and your slide it along my inner walls. By this time my outer lips are red and puffy with arousal pressing deeper inside you smile as you watch my eyes with eager anticipation for my climax. My legs start to buckle and shake as I can already feel my orgasm draw ever near with each thrust you make.**

" **Dashie I can't hold on much longer!" I cry out.**

" **Cum for me Aqua that's it good girl." You purr to me.**

" **Gah! I'm cumming!" I scream as a burst of hot mare juices squirts onto your waiting face.**

" **Awesome you did a great job Aqua I am proud of you." You beam.**

" **T-thanks Rainbow." I say with a cracking voice.**

" **Hey no sweat." your lips crack a smile.**

 **Rolling over onto my belly I pant trying to catch my breath having found that you have left me utterly breathless I try to clear my mind. I stand up slowly only to nearly fall as fast as lightning you pull me onto my wobbling hooves and hold me in place. I smile back at you giving you a look of gratitude and complete look of horror all at once.**

" **Let's get you cleaned up shall we hmm?" You wink and grab a bottle of coconut scented shampoo in a blue-green bottle.**

 **I simply nod in reply as my voice is almost gone by now and is much too harsh of a sound to bare even for you. You smile and start to lather the shampoo into my mane humming as you do. I close my eyes quickly as I do not wish for my eyes to burn from the shampoo. You continue to work your way up and down my mane with the slightest of ease and care. I begin to purr softly as you do this making you giggle softly.**

" **Aqua I really like you do you know that?" You chime happily.**

 **I nod and you start to wash the shampoo out of my long flowing mane the stars in it twinkling even more brightly than usual. Each individual strand of hair in my beautiful and luscious mane is carefully washed and freed of the suds that have once covered them. I open my eyes once I cease to feel your hooves tending to it. You are now washing my body with a lavender scented body scrub being careful of my sensitive and massive wings.**

 **I find my voice at long last." Thank you Rainbow dash you really didn't…."You cut me off just before I have time to finish.**

" **I wanted to do this for you Aqua because I love you." You say with a wide smile your hoof over my mouth to keep me from talking.**

 **You return to washing my body with the soap and make your way down my legs holding them in your forehooves as you clean them. I utter not the slightest peep and hold still this entire time. Grabbing my flank you start to rub the soap over it and clean my flank hole and marehood gently the sensation making me jump a little.**

" **Stop squirming and let me clean you!" you say with a frown**

" **Sorry it is just sensitive back there." Squeaks.**

" **But you have to get clean Aqua now no squirming got it?!" you glare at me with a frown.**

" **Yes Rainbow I promise." sighs.**

 **You smile and finish washing me my coat and mane sparkling from the cleaning they have received. I look over my shoulder and smile back am fangs in full view. You wink and start to wash your own body and mane with shampoo and soap before turning off the water once you have rinsed it all out.**

" **Thanks Rainbow dash that was a lot of fun." Smiles.**

" **It's no trouble at all I had lots of fun!" you squeal happily**

" **Ya me too Rainbow me too." I smile wide.**

" **Hey Aqua maybe you can do a little dance for your little mare friend what do ya say?" You ask with loving eyes.**

" **Ya I can do that for you I return to the club tomorrow." I wink.**

" **Awesome you just got 20% cooler in my book." you smirk.**

" **T-thanks." I blush and with that we climb out of the shower dragging our wet tails behind us.**


End file.
